


Longing for Revenge

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce
Summary: It doesn't take certain things into account that happened in the show. Homeworld invades Earth on a quest for vengeance set many years into the future.





	Longing for Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about making an epic poem, but I've run out of ideas and I don't feel like making something that long. Here's a one shot of it instead!

Let us start with a story about a man named Steven.  
Over the years he has stories through his achieving.  
Possessing skills unmatched by his peers.  
Impressing both gemkind and their seers.  
Together with the love of his life  
they had overcome many a strife.  
The second gem war had come to a close.  
Many were shattered and all was morose.  
The empire itself into disarray it fell.  
Rebellions starting in too many planets to tell.  
Steven wanted to tell the three vengeful diamonds the truth of how they were tricked.  
However, before he could the new rebellions had much damage to inflict.  
In the fighting the diamonds had received word of their collapsing empire.  
Their former planets secretly communicating to conspire.  
With that message they retreated in an instant.  
Pushing their forces to the limit.  
Yellow and Blue Diamond were shattered.  
As if they never really mattered.  
White Diamond gathered all those still loyal  
and fueled by cold hatred they all toil.  
Three diamonds from them had been taken,  
but they are anything but shaken.  
The loyalists are full of wrath.  
They all set themselves on the path.  
Revenge for their leaders is what they seek  
and there is no sympathy for the meek.  
Relegated from loss to a corner of the galaxy  
the thing the former empire lacks is true morality.  
Much of their technology went into devolution.  
Even the old warp pads had gone into dissolution.  
They repair the remaining warp drive  
and to Earth they set out to deprive.  
On Earth Steven and Connie were with their son.  
It was a nice day in June and their picnic was almost done.  
Lion was lazing about as usual.  
The grass blowing in the breeze was beautiful.  
That’s when it happened.  
All the clouds flattened.  
Steven’s eyes grew wide as he saw it.  
He stood up and his teeth grit.  
Up in the sky there it stayed floating above them.  
White Diamond’s vessel, but it was no longer prim.  
Shaped in the head of the matriarch  
it seemed it was ready to disembark.  
Fighting had darkened and dinged up the vessel.  
How long would they to him bedevil?  
“Both of you get out of here.”  
“No! I’m not leaving you dear!”  
“Please listen. Take our son Andy and keep him safe.”  
“I’m not letting you get taken again into space!”  
As they are arguing the spaceship creates multiple pods.  
Flying together they get into the formation of their squads.  
“Honey this is no time for this.”  
Their lives together had been bliss.  
Now to Connie it feels like they’re going to have no more memories to share.  
Life had changed so quickly and to her it was so unfair.  
Steven takes a look straight in her eyes.  
Her vision blurs with tears and she sighs.  
“Andy dear, it seems we should go.”  
Steven knows the Crystal gems know.  
Andy looks over and asks, “Mommy, why daddy going that way?”  
“Daddy’s needed over at the temple for the rest of the day.”  
Steven looks over at them with a look of reticence.  
Connie stands there with tenseness.  
With lion he heads for the temple.  
The ships are becoming torrential.  
Pearl says with the gems standing together, “I thought homeworld had finally retreated.”  
“I thought so as well, but I suppose not.” Garnet says while the sky becomes heated.  
Not but a moment later lasers come raining down.  
Steven arrives before anyone lands on the ground.  
He jumps with distance off of Lion’s back,  
and the ships don’t appear to be a claque.  
Running over to regroup they feel a certain sense of relief.  
Though the battle has only just begun they stare in disbelief.  
They watch fast approaching hands with fearsome terror.  
There is no way any of this is in error.  
Here they are together, once again facing off homeworld’s remnants.  
All of the struggles of the past have imposed their lack of fairness.  
“Steven! Thank goodness you’re here.”  
“Yeah, just as they all draw near.”  
The Crystal Gems draw their weapons,  
as their old enemy threatens.  
Jumping from their crafts are a flurry of soldiers.  
Rolling in after them like a group of boulders.  
When the fighting started Steven went into a state of flow.  
The Crystal Gems pounded through wave after wave of quartz like dough.  
Little did they know this was to wear them down.  
Now it was time to make all the traitors drown.  
Steven says, “My god, look at all those aquamarines!”  
Amethyst replies, “We’ll be turned into smithereens!”  
Without second thought Steven creates a bubble not around hisself, but around his group.  
Garnet yells from within the bubble, “You cannot all by yourself fight by yourself this troop!”  
He taps the top of the bubble and sends them to the bubbling room.  
He is expectantly knocked out when he hears a loud boom.


End file.
